fliplinestudiosfandomcom-20200222-history
Rudy
Rudy is a male customer who first appeared as a closer in Papa's Donuteria. He is the male worker in Papa's Cheeseria. Appearance Rudy wears a blue shirt with a black spade, black jacket with ripped sleeves and blue spades. He also wears white jeans,black shoes and white sunglasses. He has a blue-black mohawk. Orders Papa's Donuteria *Regular Round Donut (except in 10 holidays) w. Seasonal Jelly (4 holidays) **Sky Blue Icing (except in Valentine's Day) **Chocolate Chips (except in 8 holidays) *Regular Ring Donut (except in St. Paddy's Day) **Vanila Icing **Crushed Peanuts (except in Big Top Carnival) ** Random Toppings in other holidays *Chocolate Round Donut (except in 6 holidays) with Chocolate Mousse (except in 3 holidays) **Powdered Sugar (except in 7 holidays) **Mini-Mallows (except in 2 holidays) Papa's Wingeria HD *4 BlazeBerry Wings *8 Curly Fries *Blue Cheese Dip Papa's Freezeria To Go! *Large Cup *Marshmallows *Chocolate Syrup *Chunky Blend *Chocolate Mousse *White Chocolate Drizzle *Chocolate Chips *Nuts *Creameo (on the left) Papa's Pizzeria To Go! *6 Pepperoni slices (right) *4 Colby Jack Cheese slices (left) *6 Philly Steak slices (left) *6 Jalapeños (bottom) *Regular bake *8 pieces Papa's Next Chefs 2015: He earned more votes than Franco and Robby winning the Blazeberry Division with Shannon. He then earned more votes than Carlo in the semi-finals and Hacky Zak in the Grand Final winning the tournament with Scarlett. Ranks required to unlock him * Papa's Wingeria HD: Rank 2 * Papa's Freezeria To Go!: Rank Trivia *He is the first local customer to be introduced for Papa's Donuteria. ** He is the only Donuteria debutant to be a closer. *He and Scarlett are the third pair of customers to be in a relationship. *His outfit includes a black spade, and his girlfriend Scarlett wears clothing with hearts. These two shapes are from playing cards; however, it's unknown if the band represents that. *He is the only member of Scarlett and the Shakers to be a closer. *He dresses up as a dinosaur during Halloween. *He was mentioned in Scarlett's flipdeck before Papa's Donuteria was launched. *He becomes the first closer to be named a worker, and the first male customer to debut in the previous game Papa's Donuteria to become the worker in the next game Papa's Cheeseria. *Scarlett and Rudy are the first pair of workers that were already a couple before winning Papa's Next Chefs 2015 competition. Order Tickets 1_rudy.png|All of Rudy's Donuteria orders throughout the holidays Gallery Cara de Rudy.png rudy perfect score.png Rudy 1.jpg|Perfect with Rudy Rudy_en_la_tabla_de_clientes.png Rudy 2.jpg|Rudy's Halloween Costume Framed photo.png|Framed (Rainbow) photo of all the closers of Donuteria Scarlett & Rudy 1.jpg|Rudy with Scarlett Rosquillas_perfectas_para_Rudy.png Rudy-image.jpg|Rudy The shortest one of the three.png Shaker Breakup.jpg|The biggest Break-up Ever!!! rudyreveal_reveal.jpg|Rudy!! Rudy perfect.png|Crocodile Rudy Likes His Perfect Donuts! Rudysaurus_Extinct.png|Rudysaurus is EXTINCT? (Donuteria) Rudy's Halloween Costume after Star Customer.png Update pizzeria.jpg Valentines 2015.jpg Awards blazeberry.jpg Okay Rudy.png|Rudy understands. Final Match2015.gif Winners.gif Workers pose.jpg Scarlett and Rudy silhoutte.jpg RicoCheeseriaPerfect.PNG|Rudy Serves Rico Perfect Donuts! RudyWingeriaHDPerfect.jpg|Rudy gets perfect wings with Olivia! Rudy-Scarlett.jpg|Rudy wearing Scarlett's default outfit. July4th 2015b.jpg|Rudy in 4th of July poster 2015 newbies.jpg|Rudy outside Papa's Cupcakeria. Fan Art Rudy And Scarlett.jpg|fan art up-Rudy And Scarlett rudy in chibi.jpg RudyBURPLEHair.png|Rudy... with PURPLE Hair! Rudy!.png|Rudy!! art004a_Solysz.jpg|Fan Art by Solysz Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Papa's Donuteria Debuts Category:Closers Category:Worker Category:Scarlett and the Shakers Category:R Characters